Mes plus belles photos
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Pi absent le jour de l'anniv de Ryo ? Oh mon dieu. Parce que mon frère m'a enfin laissé le PC !  Parce que bon anniversaire Ryo d'amour ! Parce que vive le RyoPi ! Shonen-Ai


**Couple :** RyoPi /!\ Je verrai quand j'aurai fini la fic.

**Note :** Voici une (première) fic pour mon chéri d'amour que j'aime : Ryo Nishikido ! Ryo, tu es tout simplement mon Johnny's préféré, et bien plus ! Je t'adore pour tous tes défauts et pour toutes tes qualités, pour tous tes talents, même quand il s'agit de tes talents de sadique méchant con ou de "oh-tiens-si-je-faisais-la-gueule-soudainement ?" ^^ Un acteur formidable, un chanteur fantastique, un danseur...qui peut réellement être doué quand il veut 8D Un musicien de qualité ! Tes chansons parviennent toujours à jouer sur mes sentiments ! Tu es capable de me faire pleurer, puis de me faire rire, et ta voix me fait vibrer ! Aaahh bref, je t'aime mon Ryry de ma vie iwi (Non je n'en fais pas trop !) Bonne anniversaire ! 27 ans déjà ^^ il pousse il pousse le garçon ! (oui bon, il ne pousse plus en taille...Malheureusement...) Cette première fic est très centrée sur Pi mais...j'avais envie xD Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :)

Merci à Manon pour m'avoir aidé à trouver l'idée de la fic ! (et à Manon et Anissa d'êtres des amies juste fantastiques à qui je n'arriverai jamais à dire merci en face parce que je suis pas douée, et à qui je ne pourrais jamais expliquer les larmes de joie que j'ai versé grâce à elle et tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle parce que c'est mon côté tsundere, tmtc. Merci les filles. Beaucoup.)

* * *

><p>La carrière solo de Yamashita Tomohisa était donc décidée. Après cette annonce qui avait ému tant de fans, en bien ou en mal, tous les magazines s'arrachaient une interview ou une séance photo du jeune homme. En cette période de début novembre, même s'il était un peu plus léger qu'en septembre après sa déclaration, son emploi du temps était tout de même très bien chargé. Il fallait trouver de nouveaux dramas, il fallait composer de nouvelles musiques, il fallait rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe, aller de réunion en réunion, ce qui avait le don de l'ennuyer, et enchaîner les séances photos. Et bien qu'il soit connu pour son talent de poseur, le crépitement des flash, les cris des stylistes et les lumières aveuglantes des projecteurs le fatiguaient considérablement. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 3 novembre. Yamashita avait fait la fête pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et avait été forcé de se réveiller à 8h du matin. Ayant eu l'intelligence de ne pas trop boire lors de sa soirée, son état était respectable, mais son humeur...excécrable. Et si il y avait une chose qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était de se dire qu'il allait être loin de son petit ami le jour de son anniversaire, et que celui-ci risquait de lui faire la gueule un bon bout de temps. Il poussa un profond soupir en se relevant difficilement de son lit, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme toujours profondément endormi à ses côtés. Il se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et enfila le premier jean qu'il trouva, aussi déchiré fut-il, ainsi qu'un simple tee-shirt qu'il ne regarda même pas. Tout en baillant, il se rendit dans le salon et étouffa un cri de surprise.<p>

_Ah merde...je les avais oublié eux...soupira-t-il.

Akanishi Jin était affalé sur le canapé, son bras gauche sur son ventre et son bras droit touchant le sol. Non loin de lui sur le deuxième canapé, étaient allongés Uchi Hiroki et Subaru Shibutani, tandis que Ninomiya Kazunari, Ikuta Toma et Koki Tanaka dormaient sur le sol, l'un à moitié sur la table basse.

_Ah c'est pas vrai...pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est toujours les pires qui restent dormir ?

Il s'avança vers son meilleur ami et replaça la couverture sur son corps endormi, avant de faire de même pour chacun des autres invités.

_Ggnnnzie...

_Eh ?

_Riida y...y...mouais.

Yamapi se retourna vers Kazunari, un sourcil arqué et un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nino ? Ohno il quoi ?

_Mais rien tu...C'est toi quiiiii...non. Mah...Ohno...

_Mh ?

_Chais pas...hmpf.

Il se retourna dans son canapé et se remit à ronfler.

_...Ok.

Le jeune homme se retint de rire et essaya de se diriger vers la cuisine, mais ce fut sans compter le nombre impressionnant d'obstacles qui se dressèrent sur sa route. Il dut éviter de la vaisselle entassée sur le sol, des cendriers pleins, des bouteilles vides ou pleines de quelque chose qu'il n'essaya pas d'analyser, des bouts de papiers et des journaux de provenances inconnues, des objets improbables tels des brosses à dents, des micros de karaoke, encore des cendriers, encore des bouteilles, et deux guitares sèches.

_Aah bordel, je savais bien qu'on aurait du ranger un peu hier soir...on m'écoute jamais moi aussi, murmura le jeune homme. Bon...

Il arriva dans la cuisine et sortit un verre propre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il atteignit ensuite difficilement la salle de bain, et se saisit de la boîte d'aspirine. Il revint dans la chambre et déposa le verre et les cachets sur la table de chevet, se baissa un peu et embrassa le front de Ryo.

_Mmmh ?

_Dors, dors...

_Mmmh.

Il gribouilla alors un petit mot sur un bout de papier qu'il déposa à côté du verre.

"_Bon anniversaire à mon chéri d'amour à moi ! 3 Je rentre le moins tard possible, promis ! Je t'aime ~ _

_Et les squatteurs à demi-mort par terre, vous rangez toute la maison. Et vous laissez mon homme se reposer. Et quand je rentre, tout est niquel. Ou ça ira mal. Et vous ne voulez pas que ça aille mal. _

_Bonne après-midi ~ 3 _

_Pi."_

Satisfait de son message, il sourit puis se dirigea de nouveau dans le salon. Il attrapa ses chaussures, son manteau et son bonnet, s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe, se saisit de son portable et sortit avec bravoure dans la fraîcheur d'un matin de novembre. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers de son appartement, et s'empressa d'entrer dans sa voiture et d'y mettre le chauffage.

_Aahh~ mieux, mieux ! Allez ! Motivation Tomohisa ! Motivation !

Il alluma le moteur et se mit alors en route. La seule perspective du travail qui l'attendait aujourd'hui le fatiguait. Mais aussi fatiguant soit-il, ce travail était son travail, et il l'aimait. Tout d'abord, il devait se rendre à une réunion à la Jimusho, puis il avait une interview à donner, et à midi il partait vers divers studios pour ses séances photos.

_Et tous ces cons qui commencent à midi la seule fois où moi je commence à huit heures...c'est injuste, gémit-il, plaintif, à l'intention de son volant. Et Ryo y dort tranquillement dans notre lit et moi j'suis loin alors que c'est son anniversaire ! C'est dégueulasse ! Naaandeee !

Rageur, il klaxonna sans raison apparente et accéléra vivement. Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait à son lieu de rendez-vous. La matinée allait être longue, très longue.

Mais finalement, midi arriva. Ses yeux se fermaient inconsciemment et il eut maintes fois peur de s'endormir au volant. Il avait décidé de passer chez lui quelques minutes pour manger quelque chose et essayer de croiser son petit ami si celui-ci n'était pas encore parti. Bâillant toujours et pestant sur ses réunions qui, vraiment, étaient "carrément putain de soporifiques" il augmenta le son de sa radio, chantonnant Gori Gori au dessus de la voix des Kanjani8 et souriant bêtement lorsque venait le tour de Ryo. Finalement, il se gara devant son appartement et s'empressa de monter les escaliers. "J'espère qu'il est encore là ! J'espère qu'il est encore là !" Il ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_Tadaimaaaa ! Ya quelqu'uuuun ?

Il attendit quelques secondes mais seul le silence lui répondit.

_Beuh. Tout seul le Tomohisa.

Il se déchaussa et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'avait qu'une petite demie heure devant lui avant de devoir repartir. Il entra dans le salon et balaya la salle du regard. Les couvertures avaient été rangées et pliées, les cendriers lavés et vidés, et les boîtes de pizza jetées, mais des bouteilles traînaient toujours çà et là, ainsi que de la vaisselle. Sur la table basse où était affalé Ikuta Toma quelques heures plutôt, étaient posés deux petits mots. Yamashita se saisit du premier.

"_T'as autant fait la fête que nous et on était fatigué alors on t'a laissé quelques souvenirs :D _

_C'est une idée de Jin Toma et Nino, promis Tomo-chan ! J'y suis pour rien moi !_

_Ah...Koki est un lèche botte. _

_Le lèche botte vous emmerde ! è_é_

_Bonne journée en tout cas mon Ryo-chou ~ =^^=_

_Merci pour le prêt de la baraque vieux ! =3_

_Oh et puis bonne chance pour calmer Nishiki..._

_Ouais...peace ! Love ya bro~" _

_Tsss, les bâtards, sourit Yamashita en regardant de nouveau les « souvenirs » dont il était question.

Quelque peu inquiet, il se saisit du deuxième mot.

"_C'est extrêmement agréable de se réveiller dans un lit vide le matin de son anniversaire. Heureusement que les cachets d'aspirine étaient là, ainsi que mes amis. À ce soir peut-être, si monsieur n'est pas trop occupé. Ryo." _

_RAAAH J'EN ETAIS SUR !

Rageur, il se saisit du papier et le déchira en morceaux.

_Tu m'énerves Nishikido Ryo sérieux ! Tu crois que j'ai décidé ça en plus ! Taaain !

Il le jeta sur le sol et croisa les bras sur son torse.

_Bah du coup j'ai même plus beaucoup faim !

Il se fit réchauffer une part de pizza étant restée dans le frigo qu'il avala en deux bouchées. Il se saisit d'une bouteille de thé et enfila de nouveau sa veste avant de sortir de la maison.

_Tant pis ! J'arriverai en avance ! Peuh ! C'est pas juste ! Moi j'organise une fête surprise et tout, jsuis tout sympa, je lui fais pleins de cadeaux, et lui ben, ben... Aah c'est nul le travaaail parfoiiis !

Il entra dans la voiture en fermant rageusement la porte avant de sortir son portable pour pianoter un message à l'attention d'Akanishi.

"_Sympa les bouteilles dans ma case è_é t'as lu un peu le mot de Ryo ! Me fait chier lui ! Y croit que c'est de ma faute aussi si je taff aujourd'hui ? u_u Du coup je sens que jvais passer un aprem de merde là... j'espère que ça ira mieux ce soir ! Et la prochaine fois tu restes chez moi pour TOUT ranger ! C'est un peu chez toi aussi après tout ne ? x3"_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"_Haha !" _

___..."Haha." C'est génial ça, "haha".

"_Merci pour ta contribution Jin. Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sens concerné ! Tu pourrais quand même m'aider pour Ryo !" _

"_Héhé :3"_

_..."Héhé." C'est bien, ça évolue. Rah !

Il jeta presque son portable sur le siège arrière et alluma le moteur.

_M'énervent tous aujourd'hui !

Il démarra la voiture, peut-être un peu trop brutalement, et roula jusqu'au studio (sans même mettre de musique !) où il avait rendez-vous pour une séance photo. Il se parla à lui-même pendant tout le trajet, et même une fois sortie de la voiture.

_"Si monsieur n'est pas trop occupé" ça veut dire quoi ça, hein ! disait-il au moment d'entrer dans le studio. Parce que lui il est pas tous le temps occupé peut-être ? Et même pas que par le travail en plus ! Par ses amis ! Ben oui ! Parce que monsieur a des amis qui reste avec lui le jour de son anniversaire ! Aha ! Mais ce que monsieur ne sait pas c'est que si ses amis avaient du travailler ce matin, eh bien ils n'auraient certainement pas séché pour rester avec lui ! Tss !

Il ouvrit la porte du studio, serra la main à son manager et salua chaque membre du staff d'une façon relativement sèche.

_"A ce soir peut-être"...grommelait-il toujours. Peuh ! Tiens, je devrais presque ne pas rentrer ce soir ! Il croit que moi je fais pas la gueule parce que je peux pas être avec lui peut-être ? Eh ! Au moins lui il s'amuse, il est pas en train de bosser ! Et puis Jin aussi il m'énerve là, avec ses sms bizarres, pourquoi...

_Yamashita-san ? Tout va bien ?

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

_Ah ! Oui ! Tout va bien, bien entendu, excusez-moi, dit-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois.

_Bien...on va vous emmener voir les maquilleurs alors, ainsi que les stylistes qui vous habilleront aujourd'hui...

_Très bien.

Le johnny's ne broncha pas et se laissa toucher et manipuler par ses coiffeurs maquilleurs et habilleurs, souriant gentiment à chaque remarque, s'excusant à chaque minuscule reproche. Tous ces gestes étaient devenus automatiques, si bien qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer et pouvait tout simplement laisser son esprit vagabonder sur d'autres sujets et d'autres problèmes. Il ouvrait légèrement la bouche pour qu'on applique du gloss sur ses lèvres, il fermait les yeux et gardait un visage neutre pour l'application du fond de teint, il penchait la tête en arrière pour son broshing, tournait son visage pour observer sa coiffure des deux profils différents, enfilait sa veste, réajustait les manches, laissait tomber son manteau nonchalamment sur ses épaules, s'enroulait dans son écharpe, marchait jusqu'à un décor, saluait les photographes, répondait aux questions, se déplaçait vers un autre décor jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise enfin où la séance allait commencer, saluait les membres du staff, saluait Nishikido Ryo, saluait son manager même s'il l'avait vu le matin, saluait la maquilleuse à qui il avait déjà parlé dix minutes auparavant, trébuchait sur le fil d'un appareil photo, bloquait quelques instants, l'esprit vide, puis faisait demi-tour et retournait voir Nishikido Ryo.

_Qu'est-ce que tu...

_Yamashita-san ! En place !

_Mais pourquoi il...

_Ah, Nishikido-san a bientôt une séance photo avec les Kanjani8, il a insisté pour pouvoir venir ici et vous regardez au travail.

_Mais...

_En place s'il-vous-plait !

Désignant toujours son petit ami du doigt, Yamashita-san partit déposer son portable qu'il tenait toujours en main un peu plus loin, incrédule. C'est alors qu'il allait partir sur le plateau qu'il reçu un message.

"_Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais attendre ce soir pour te voir ! Haha ! Si t'as du boulot je me colle sur ton emploi du temps Tomo~ T'es toujours trop beau pendant les séances photos en plus, ne ? alors jvais pouvoir bien mater... Héhé, soit pas en colère pour mon ptit mot, j'avais juste envie de te gâcher ta matinée (a) 't'aiiiime." _

Le jeune homme ravala un sourire, reposa doucement son portable et se retourna sans même adresser un regard à son petit ami. Sa motivation était soudainement revenue. Il voulait "mater" ? Il allait mater. Non mais quel débile celui-là ! Lui faire peur avec son foutu message et ensuite...ah, alors, c'était pour ça les "haha" d'Akanishi ? Yamapi acquiesça doucement de la tête, fier de sa trouvaille, et partit s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui désignait un membre du staff.

_Bien ! Pour ce photoshoot, Yamashita-san, soyez sexy !

_Sexy ? Parfait... murmura ledit Yamashita en souriant.

Il allait pouvoir bien s'amuser.

Nishikido Ryo s'était levé le cerveau totalement à l'envers, un marteau-piqueur frappant en rythme dans sa tête la dernière musique qu'il avait écouté. Il se tourna sur le côté, cherchant de son bras la chaleur de son petit ami, mais se rappela en grognant que celui-ci était parti au travail. Il roula alors jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, refusant totalement de s'extirper de la bienfaisante chaleur des couvertures. En ouvrant doucement et difficilement les yeux, il remarqua un verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu'un cachet d'aspirine et une feuille de papier. Il se saisit doucement du mot et commença à le lire en faisant toutes les deux secondes une petite pause "attends, ma tête va exploser...ah nan, c'est bon." Finalement, il plia le mot mot en souriant. "Trop classe mon chéri", ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il se releva avec difficulté, réunissant tout son courage pour aller voir les quelques personnes qui apparemment étaient restés dormir chez lui -il les avait déjà oublié...à vrai dire, il avait même oublié son prénom et sa date de naissance. En bâillant et s'étirant, il décida tout d'abord de boire l'aspirine que lui avait préparé Tomohisa, puis seulement il se dirigea jusqu'au salon.

_Ah...grommela-t-il. C'est...le...bordel.

Du pied, il tapota Toma.

_Eh...eh...debout.

_Gn ?

_Debout !

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réussir à les réveiller tous. Il fit tomber le papier sur la table basse.

_Allez. On range.

_Oh nan...

_Si, dit-il en souriant. Je vais vous chercher des cachets d'aspirine si vous voulez mais vous vous bougez !

Il bailla de nouveau et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour ramener des médicaments à ses amis.

_Ça me fait chier que Pi soit pas là ! Je vais être tout seul le jour de mon anniv quoi !

_Mais non, intervint Subaru d'une voix rauque, on a un photoshoot cet aprem', tu seras avec tous les Eito.

_Ouais...D'ailleurs j'espère qu'aucun n'est mort sur la route cette nuit.

_Ce serait con, approuva Ninomiya. Ils ont prit un taxi, ça devrait aller.

_Oh et puis encore bon anniversaire, murmura Uchi en déposant un baiser sur sa joue lorsque Nishikido fut à sa hauteur.

_Merci, sourit-il, je vieillis, c'est génial, youpi.

_Aaahh te plains pas hein, grommelèrent Kazunari et Subaru presque simultanément en se relevant.

Puis finalement, ils commencèrent à ranger.

_J'ai une question, déclara Koki en fixant la brosse à dent qu'il tenait en main. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avec ça hier soir ?

_Je sais pas, dit Ryo en s'affalant sur le canapé, je me souviens de quelques trucs mais parfois ça fait des gros trous noirs. Et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

_Bon guys, s'exclama Jin en jetant une énième boîte de pizza, je suis désolé mais je dois me barrer là, Junno doit sans doute être réveillé et j'ai dit que je passais une partie de l'après-midi avec lui.

_Eh ? Tu pourrais au moins nous aider à finir de ranger, se plaignit Toma.

_Ah non hein ! Tomo aura qu'à terminer, il a autant foutu le bordel que nous, et on a fait les trois quarts ! Il avait qu'à pas bosser ce matin !

_Je suis d'accord, dit Dokkun, et puis c'est dégueulasse d'abandonner son petit ami ! Je voulais le voir moi !

_Mah, commença Subaru, t'as qu'à aller à sa séance photo ce midi ! La notre est à quatorze heure dans le même studio, tu pourras le voir un peu comme ça...

Yellow réfléchit quelques instants.

_Mmh...je sais pas...je vais le déconcentrer non ?

_Ben oui, s'exclama Ninomiya soudainement très heureux, justement ! Ça va être drôle ! Tu pourras le punir un peu de ne pas être là pour ton anniversaire comme ça !

_C'est vrai que ça me fait sacrément chier, grimaça le jeune homme. Alors je fais ça ? Je m'incruste sans le prévenir ?

_Oui oui oui ! Je sais pas ce qui sera le mieux, ton expression devant un Pi qui se la pète, ou Pi déconcentré par toi...

_Je sais pas non plus, murmura Ryo en se mordant la lèvre. Mais comment je vais faire ? Il va sans doute passer ici à midi ! Je vais devoir faire semblant, lui dire à ce soir et tout ?

_Ou bien tu pars avant...

_Et je lui laisse un petit mot bien froid où je lui dis qu'il m'a abandonné et que j'espère pouvoir le voir quand même rien qu'un peu ce soir...? murmura Ryo, un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_Aaah mon Nishiki ! C'est ça que j'aime chez toi tu vois p'tit frère, s'exclama Nino en tapant dans la main de son ami. Fais ça alors, et nous on se taille !

_Non monsieur, le stoppa-t-il dans son élan, vous continuez de ranger un peu d'abord. Sauf Jin à la limite parce qu'il a rencard.

_Moi aussi j'ai rencard ! s'exclama Subaru.

_Et avec qui s'il-te-plait...? demanda Uchi, amusé.

_Bon...

Il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le sol et continua de nettoyer. Finalement, les lieux se vidèrent peu à peu, Nishikido remercia chaudement ses amis d'être venus à la soirée, de lui avoir offert de si beaux cadeaux et d'avoir aidé à nettoyer un peu quand même, puis il s'attela à l'écriture de son mot, mordillant son stylo, pensif. Il n'avait sans doute pas plus de dix minutes avant de devoir partir. Quand il fut satisfait de son message, il le déposa sur la table et s'empressa de sortir en fermant à clef la porte de l'appartement de Yamashita. Il alluma une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres, descendit les escaliers et grimpa dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, Tomohisa arrivait.

Il passa tout d'abord à la Johnny's Enterteinment où il fut congratulé de toutes parts pour son anniversaire, il discuta quelques minutes avec son manager et obtint finalement l'autorisation de partir. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le studio et à s'y garer, un peu plus à éviter Tomohisa à l'entrée. Il se faufila derrière un mur, et observa son petit ami parler et râler tout seul.

_Bah Tomo ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi...? ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, amusé, en le voyant s'énerver contre les murs, le sol, les arbres, et tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision.

Finalement il se faufila à l'intérieur sans se faire remarquer, et attendit patiemment de voir son petit ami arriver.

_Qu'est-ce que tu...

Nishikido Ryo se retint de rire en voyant l'expression interdite de Yamapi. Il semblait tellement choqué de le voir là que le jeune homme ne sut dire s'il était quand même heureux de le voir, triste ou en colère. Il s'empressa de lui envoyer un sms et croisa les bras sur son torse lorsqu'il partit s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'on lui indiquait.

Pour ce photoshoot il devait être sexy ? Bien, Ryo n'allait pas perdre son après-midi. Il sourit faiblement et se demanda quelles seraient les meilleurs façons pour le déconcentrer...mais c'était sans compter le professionnalisme et le talent de poseur de son petit ami.

Ce dernier avait en effet une idée en tête, lui aussi. Ryo s'était amusé, Ryo lui avait fait peur, Ryo semblait prêt à vouloir le déconcentrer ? Attention au retour du bâton ! Yamapi comptait bien faire en sorte de voir son petit ami se précipiter dans les toilettes...

_Bien ! Yamashita-san, faites ce que vous voulez, mais l'élément principal de cette tenue est bien entendu votre veste, alors jouez avec autant que vous le souhaitez, et soyez sexy !

_Compris...

Le Johnny's s'installa un peu mieux sur la chaise et écarta légèrement les jambes. Il laissa tomber un des côtés de sa veste le long de son bras, puis pencha la tête en arrière, contre le dossier.

_Bien, très bien !

Il entrouvrit doucement les lèvres, fixant le plafond, se retenant de sourire en imaginant la tête de Ryo. Ledit Ryo était toujours immobile, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux grands écarquillés, rivés sur la silhouette du jeune homme.

_Usooo...souffla-t-il.

Il détourna légèrement le regard. « C'est quoi ça ! pensa-t-il. Comment il se la pète ! Comment il est trop classe ! C'est dégueulasse ! » Yamapi se redressa alors et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se penchant en avant pour jeter un regard noir à l'objectif.

_Wah, souffla le manager du Johnny's à une jeune femme, Yamashita-san est en forme aujourd'hui...

_Ouais... je l'ai rarement vu aussi sexy...

_Je sais pas ce qui le rend comme ça mais c'est efficace, rajouta-t-il en riant un peu.

Nishikido Ryo ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse avec fierté. Mais alors son regard rencontra celui de Tomohisa et son visage devint rouge vif. Ah d'accord. Son petit ami était carrément en train de l'allumer. Mais il ne faiblirait pas. Il voulait jouer ? Alors ils joueraient ! Mais Nishikido ne craquerait pas et resterait fièrement debout devant lui. Alors qu'ils se fixaient toujours, le Kanjani envoya un baiser à Tomohisa, ce qui eut le don de le troubler considérablement.

_Yamashita-saan ? Tout va bieeen ? s'enquit le photographe.

_Euh...Oui, oui ! Excusez-moi ! Je vais bien ! Désolé !

Il se rassit de nouveau normalement, et posa sa tête sur une de ses mains, entrouvrant de nouveau les lèvres avant de vriller son petit ami du regard. Ryo plissa les yeux et fit un pas en arrière. Il ne le quitterait pas du regard et serait fort ! Yamapi glissa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, puis la fit glisser le long de son torse et l'arrêta au niveau de sa ceinture, avant de la remonter doucement en dessous de son tee-shirt, le soulevant quelque peu, dévoilant sa peau légèrement bronzée. Le Kanjani déglutit avec difficulté.

_Bien ! Parfait ! Parfait ! Fantastique ! Vous pouvez vous lever s'il-vous-plait ?

Le Johnny's se releva et se tint debout derrière la chaise, avant de glisser ses mains sur le bois de la façon la plus sensuelle possible, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

_Co-nnard de Ya-ma-pi, articula silencieusement Nishikido à son attention.

Yamapi réprima un sourire.

_Bien, bien, reprit le photographe, Yamashita-san, nous allons changer un peu, pourriez-vous sourire un peu ?

_Euh...

Le manager de Tomohisa fit non de la tête au photographe, quelque peu paniqué.

_Oh, euh, reprit ce dernier, alors euh...

_Mais si ! Si si ! Je peux sourire ! Oh !

Le manager arqua les sourcils. Tomohisa Yamashita et sourire devant un appareil photo, ça n'allait pourtant pas de paire. Il disait détester se forcer, il disait en être incapable, qu'il n'y avait rien d'amusant...Et pourtant !

_Je peux sourire, appuya-t-il tout en fixant Nishikido Ryo du regard, ne vous en faites pas.

Le Kanjani sourit à son tour et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était très touché d'entendre Yamashita dire une chose pareille. Rien que pour ça, il avait peut-être bien fait de venir.

_Oh ? Très bien alors ! Mais ne souriez pas pour l'instant s'il-vous-plait, je vous le dirai !

_Très bien...

Tomohisa reprit son sérieux et joua avec sa veste et son écharpe, tournant sur lui-même, changeant de profil, ne manquant pas de jeter un regard embrasé à Nishikido à chaque pose un peu plus érotique que les autres. Nishikido, qui, à chaque fois, l'insultait silencieusement ou ne manquait pas de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, tapant du pied pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer et tout de suite, alors que le photographe au contraire, en demandait plus encore. Finalement, Pi laissa tomber sa veste le long de ses bras, et fit mine de retirer son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi ses parfaits abdominaux.

_Aaah, corps parfait-samaaa, geignit Dokkun en glissant son regard sur le corps de son petit ami.

Plus que jamais, se retenir était difficile. Il avait envie de passer sa main sur cette peau si douce, de la remonter doucement jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il taquinerait gentiment du bout des doigts, de l'arrêter sur son cou et de caresser ses épaules et ses bras, avant de lécher lentement chaque détail de son torse. De nouveau, il déglutit avec difficulté, et se mordit la lèvre avec force lorsque Yamashita le regarda. Il

en jouait, ce sale gosse ! Nishikido fit alors mine de se trancher la gorge, menaçant le jeune homme de toute la force de son regard, puis voyant qu'il se contentait d'en jouer encore plus, il donna un grand coup de bassin dans le vide, se voulant le plus subjectif possible, se moquant de la vulgarité de son geste. Yamashita ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

_Yamashita-san, s'exclama le photgraphe, ce n'est pas encore le moment de...

Mais il fut coupé par l'une des jeunes femmes.

_Prenez le en photo, prenez le en photo !

Nishikido ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi et croisa les bras sur son torse, tirant la langue à Yamapi et détournant le regard, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme encore plus.

_Excusez-moi, désolé, je reprends mon calme.

_Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien... vous n'avez qu'à refermer la veste et soyez mignon ! Souriez !

_Ah, c'est pour montrer que cette veste peut se porter de différentes façons, et faire ressortir différentes facettes, ne ?

_Tout à fait !

Nishikido posa une main sur son coeur et ouvrit grand la bouche, mimant un immense choc.

_Wah ! Trop intelligent ! articula-t-il.

_Ba-ka, articula Yamapi en secouant la tête.

Il ferma la veste et jeta un léger regard à Ryo. Presque aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il était là, ça n'allait pas être difficile, forcément. Yellow forma alors le V de la victoire sur ses doigts et offrit un grand sourire à son petit ami, qui lui sourit en retour. Puis il s'amusa à prendre la pose, reculant un peu jusqu'au fond de la pièce pour ne pas être vu, passant de ridicules poses féminines qui firent hurler de rire Yamashita, à de simples pose fraiches et mignonnes qu'il s'amusa à imiter. Nishikido tentait tant bien que mal d'oublier son excitation et l'envie qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui en se prenant pour une starlette de douze ans. Pour l'instant, Yamashita souriait, alors il devait continuer. Et tant pis s'il se ridiculisait, de toute façon personne ne le voyait, et si jamais Yamapi venait à se moquer de lui alors... il saurait lui faire oublier son sarcasme. Le photoshoot se termina plus vite que prévu, au grand étonnement mais surtout à l'immense joie des photographes, maquilleurs, et du manager de Yamashita. Ryo se recula un peu et partit s'adosser contre le mur, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, et un fin sourire sur le visage. Tomohisa parla quelques instants avec le staff, et s'éclipsa pour rejoindre son petit ami.

_Bonjour Pi.

_Tss, t'es con toi, soupira Pi en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

_Que veux-tu, répondit Dokkun en haussant les épaules, je suis un Eito et en plus j'ai 27 ans...

_Je sais pas si ça a un quelconque rapport mais encore bon anniversaire...

_Merci...

_Ca t'a beaucoup amusé d'écrire ton petit mot ce matin ?

_Ouais, c'était super. T'as passé une matinée de merde j'espère ?

_Oui. Merci beaucoup Ryo.

_De rien. Au moins on s'est vu un peu, ne ?

_Ouais ! Enfin t'es surtout venu pour me déconcentrer !

_Tu parles, grommela Ryo, c'est toi qui m'a fait le plus d'effet...

_Maji de ?

Content de lui, Tomohisa frappa doucement dans ses mains en riant.

_Hm, mais en fait t'as quand même réussi à bien me déconcentrer. J'ai cru que j'allais rigoler à chaque fois que je devais être sérieux et sexy...

_Ah ouais, et quand tu fais des shoot sexy toi c'est pas à moitié ! Je vais être jaloux de l'appareil photo vu comment tu lui fais de l'oeil !

_Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude, murmura Yamapi, penaud, c'est de ta faute...

Dokkun rit un peu, et secoua la tête.

_Je t'inspire tant que ça ?

_Pire, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ryo-chan regarda tout autour de lui avant de se saisir de la main de Yamapi.

_Viens là deux minutes Tomo...

Il l'attira jusqu'aux vestiaires et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Ca va être la première fois que t'embrasses un mec de 27 ans...

Le Kanjani posa ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami et l'attira quelque peu vers lui avant de déposer un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Yamashita sourit et glissa ses mains dans sa nuque avant de lui rendre son baiser. L'aîné glissa doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres, recherchant sa jumelle, la caressant doucement, s'enroulant autour d'elle. Le Kanjani resserra alors ses bras autour de son corps, et le serra contre lui de toute ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et humant avec avidité l'odeur de son parfum.

_Tu sens bon...

_Toi aussi, souffla Tomohisa en fermant doucement les yeux.

_Mh, je sens que ça va être ton meilleur photoshoot !

_Sans doute oui... Tu voudras que je te dédicace le book ?

Il rit un peu.

_Non merci, je préfère garder les images en tête. Ne...

_Mh ?

_Te voir sourire et rire comme tu l'as fait...devant des appareils photos...Je te jure, c'était sans doute le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire possible...murmura-t-il.

Le coeur de Yamapi eut un raté et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Ryo.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis une heure ? T'es trop trop mignon !

_Peuh ! Si tu veux pas que je sois mignon hein, s'énerva aussitôt Nishikido, je peux ne pas l'être du tout !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Aah~ Je t'aime...

_Je sais, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_T'as l'air de te sentir tellement concerné...

_J'suis énervé.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Je sais pas.

Le jeune homme ravala un sourire.

_D'accord. Pardon Nishikido-sama. C'est votre anniversaire, je ne proteste pas vos paroles.

_Et puis...et puis...continua-t-il de râler, t'étais trop excitant c'est pas possible.

_Mah, c'est parce que t'étais là je te dis. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond j'étais pas si sexy que ça...

_Tu viens pas de dire que tu protestais pas mes paroles ?

_Excuse moi.

_Tu protesterais mes actions ?

_Non, ni tes paroles, ni tes actions, murmura-t-il en souriant.

_Bien, alors vivement ce soir.

_Pervers.

Dokkun lui tira la langue.

_Allez mon Tomo...je vais devoir y aller... Continue de bien travailler toi. Et puis pense à moi ne ? J'ai l'impression que je te rends beau et souriant !

_C'est d'aimer quelqu'un qui rend beau !

_Ah bah putain...siffla Ryo. Alors je dois être vraiment magnifique..

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle sans se retourner, laissant Yamashita Tomohisa seul avec son sourire idiot et les battements excessivement rapides de son cœur. Vraiment, elles allaient sans doute être ses plus belles photos.

**FIN **

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu...Malgré l'absence flagrant d'intérêt et la guimauve bien fondante à la fin ^^ J'ai l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de RyoPi...Cha m'a fait bizarre tout plein ! =O J'essaierai de faire mieux pour la prochaine fic... ^^ Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.<p>

AkiNishikido


End file.
